The present invention relates to a water reservoir for a refrigerator and more particularly for storing water to be dispensed in a chilled state from the refrigerator.
It is known to provide chilled water dispensers in a refrigerator and in doing so it is necessary to provide a reservoir for holding a supply of water within the refrigeration compartment such that the water can achieve a chilled state before it is dispensed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,511,415 and 4,739,629 disclose a reservoir composed of a plurality of vertically disposed serpentine passages in which the water is cause to flow up and down through a number of legs leading from an inlet to an outlet. Special passages are provided along a top edge between adjacent vertical legs to permit air to flow directly toward the outlet.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,834,178; 3,982,406 and 4,036,620 disclose water reservoirs where the water flow is essentially horizontal. The '178 and '620 patents disclose the use of internal walls or baffles to provide varying internal dimensions and configurations to cause the water flowing through the reservoir to swirl and create turbulence. The '406 patent utilizes a plurality of horizontal legs connected with vertical bights and a final angled leg leading from the inlet to the outlet.
Each of the reservoirs disclose take up a significant volume of useable space within the refrigerator cabinet, thereby reducing the available volume within the refrigerator for storage of food items.